silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tolaine
Tolaine, the continent which the Organization uses to test claymores. Tolaine is divided into 5 parts. The northern part is called Alphonse and has blizzards and mountains year round from the cold water which circulates around it. King Noble rules over this part of the land. The western part of Tolaine is Lautrec. It has humid, moist and a tropical jungle. Home of Alice. The southern part of Tolaine is Mucha. It is hot and dry in Mucha. Home of Cassandra and the hiding place for awakened Colorheads. The central part of Tolaine is Toulouse. It contains Rabona. The eastern part of Tolaine is Staff, named after the city of staff where the Organization operates. Staff is rocky and hellish, having sheer cliffs and little plant life. Tolaine gets its climate from its surroundings. Located at the southernmost part of the world, Tolaine receives ocean currents from the mainland. Mucha and Lautrec receive warm currents from Reign Grande, giving them temperate, warm, and even hot temperatures. Alphonse receives its currents from the freezing Lune de Reign, causing perpetual snow to fall, particularly in the deep mountains. Staff points out to open ocean and any ships from staff can either go to Reign Grande or Sol de Reign, the strongholds of the Grande Armee (the humans of the mainland war/sponsors of the organization). Tolaine is approximately the size of real-world Australia. Tolaine's is technologically backwater, and has some portions of its government and cities on Renaissance level, although its populations and sizes of its cities are far larger than any Renaissance city (yet smaller than many comperable Mainland cities), and there appears to be a greater understanding for science and common concepts that were not present during real-world Renaissance times. Tolaine is rich in minerals, and has significant mining operations for gold and gems, although likely other materials like angelicum and iron are mined as well. Tolaine has no standardized money system, using bartering and variously weighted gold pieces as currency. Tolaine is decentralized enough politically to enable this to be possible, as with a central power, a standardized currency could be fully established. In the past, Tolaine used beras as currency, but likely this currency has fallen out of favor and become obsolete Tolaine has had humans living on it for many years. The earliest known humans in Tolaine were the people of Nexus, who perished 20000 years ago. Likely, it was repopulated after Grande Armee discovered the island by coincidence and planned to use it as a secret experimentation ground for their weapons. People from the mainland were brought to the island to establish a test population and likely as time passed, lost the knowledge that they originated from the mainland. After 500 years, the population appeared to be headed in a decline, with no central powers and little technological advancement. After Miria's Rebellion, the first generation, all inadvertently rebuilt Tolaine culturally and began to advance it again. 500 years later, Tolaine has become prosperous and strong, yet still has no formal states or institutions of power, power being distributed between the Organization, Rabona, the Fellowship, the Abyssal Ones, and to a degree the Vanguards, which control the humans and awakened of tolaine. The top 5 claymores are sent to guard and monitor one of these five areas. *Desiree guarded Alphonse *Medea guarded Lautrec *Amelia had Staff *Psyche had Mucha *Gabrielle had Toulouse. Bees and ants can be found all around Tolaine. Yoma can also be found almost anywhere in tolaine, the exceptions being a few extremely remote towns that the organization doesn't offer services to which have never seen yoma, awakened, or claymores before. Tolaine is a star shaped continent but is very small when compared to the mainland. Tolaine is guarded by 7 (now 6) enormous aquatic awakened beings which destroy any unauthorized ships, creating legends of sea gods. Trivia * The name of "Tolaine" is composed from two words put together. * "Tol-''", which is a acronym for "''Tree of Life", a widespread mytheme or archetype within the world´s mythologies and the synonym for the "Phylogenetic tree" (aka the "evolutionary tree"). * The second half, "-''aine''", is a reference to "Áine", the Irish Goddess of summer, wealth and sovereignty, capable of both granting and remove man´s power to rule. She´s also a goddess of love and fertility, she has the command over crops and animals and associated with agriculture. All of these aspects have a major aspect each of the continent and its current condition. Category:Places